


The Bet

by Nigaishin



Series: bad sink, bad! [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I like gambling," Warrick shot him a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ in 2005.  
> Unbetaed.

 

 

 

"So... they tell me you're taking bets on why Eiger wore diapers?" Hodges turned his head to glance at the sound of Warrick's amused voice, before he calmly returned to his microscope.

"Nick does seem to have a big mouth, I bet Sanders likes that," he muttered back, looking at the other man leaning against the door-frame quizzically, "what are you doing here anyway? I didn't page you."

He moved behind the counter, trying not to think he was unconsciously using it as a shield.

"You know I like gambling," Warrick shot him a smirk, casually pushing away from the door and walking closer, "so I was thinking I might take you on that 200$ bet, what do you think? Unless of course you want to chicken out," Warrick shrugged, as if not making much of it, but he knew it'd irk Hodges at least a bit-- or so he hoped.

The other man frowned, clearly considering the bet and why Warrick would want to take it on.

"I don't actually have 200$ to throw away like that," he started, "so unless you have a better idea, I'll have to turn down your offer."

Warrick could hear from his tone Hodges knew something just didn't click right, but couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

"No need for money, it's just the two of us, afterall," he flashed him a wry grin, leaning over the counter a bit, "we could just settle for something else-- like, we do what the winner wants for a whole day."

Hodges' eyes turned to slits.

"You know something I don't know," he stated.

"Probably. But as far as this goes, I don't, actually," Warrick straightened up, shaking his head, "we just found out he did wear diapers, but nothing more yet. So, you say incontinence, I say... freak. Weird kink."

Hodges snorted, a sarcastic smirk appearing on his face.

"Come on, kinky's ok, no problem, but a diaper-kink?" he raised one eyebrow, and still the taller man didn't back up on his decision, "You kidding me, right? Anyway, deal."

"Great. See you later, we're inspecting the house again."

Hodges wasn't sure he liked the shark-like smile Warrick had when he got out of Trace.

  
Trust fate to make him bet on the wrong hypothesis, even if it was the more logical, to let the victim have some weird unknown-of kink, to let him be wrong, doesn't matter if it makes no sense. The chance to make David Hodges lose was too tempting, he supposed.

He should have known. It was never the butler these days.

David stood in Warrick's kitchen, clad only in jeans and unbuttoned shirt, barefeet, fresh out of the shower. He had been surprised when Warrick had not joined him, saying he had some stuff to take care of and he could take one afterwards.

He suspected it had something to do with the bet, or just some way to surprise him by jumping in while he wasn't looking. But... no. Nothing happened.

"Still sulking over the case?" Warrick asked mildly as he sauntered in toweling his hair dry, equally undressed.

Dave only rolled his eyes at him, taking a drink of water and then placing the glass in the sink.

"So, what do you want to do about your win?" he asked flatly, turning to look at Warrick and starting a bit when he realized the other man was much closer than he had been just a moment earlier, and lips were suddenly on his, the kiss unhurried and chaste.

"I wouldn't know," Warrick answered, letting his mouth go but not moving back, "I spent the whole day thinking about it, and here I am, can't remember one single thing I planned."

David shrugged and leant in to kiss him again, licking the taller man's parted lips and slipping his tongue past them, stepping forth to bring them closer and brush one of his hands down Warrick's naked chest.

He figured he could at least distract him from trying to remember.

He repeated his hand motion, this time raking his nails slightly on the taut abdomen. His fingers came to rest on the waist band of Warrick's trousers for a second, tips tracing circles on the underside of his navel teasingly until the other man growled in the kiss and ground against Dave, pushing him back into the sink and running his hands over his flanks.

David began unbuckling his belt, drawing back to flash him a smirk before he worked Warrick's pants off while mouthing his neck. He took his cock in his hands, pumping slightly until he felt his lover relax a bit and stop pressing him against the counter. As soon as that happened, he reversed their positions quickly, dropping to his knees and effectively pinning Warrick back by taking his cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Dave," he heard him gasp out, and still ignored it to press his tongue against the head, giving it a slow lick before swallowing as much as he could without gagging.

He felt Warrick's hands lay on his head, trying to force him into a quicker rhytm, heard him groan brokenly, and he just closed his eyes, gripping his thighs to control his lover's thrusts a little.

His face felt hotter, flushed, and he shuddered a bit at the feeling of his own cock hardening in his pants.

David freed one of his hand and had just started undoing his own trousers when Warrick's hands urged his head away from his cock, and he blinked upwards confusedly, letting it slip out of his mouth, dark and wet.

"Up," Warrick growled softly, and he obliged, stepping out of his pants in the process, but still refused to give up the bit of control he still had by clashing their lips in a hard kiss.

Dave felt Warrick smile against his mouth and suck on his lower lip, and his hands grabbed his ass, making the tech jump slightly and just mash closer to him, before sliding lower to cup the upper back of his thighs.

Suddenly Warrick had his tongue in his mouth and was lifting him up with a quick pull while turning the two of them around to get back into their original position.

Dave gave out a surprised yelp and trashed a bit, almost making his lover lose his balance and fall backwards, but fortunately Warrick managed to sit him on the sink before that could happen.

"Dammit, Dave," he laughed, slightly out of breath, and David wound his arms around his neck, grabbing him by the nape of his head and pulling him into another kiss, trying to hide his embarrassament.

Warrick wriggled against him, their cocks brushing together as he tried to reach the cupboard for something, anything he could use as lube.

"Right shutter, there should be some oil," Dave panted, moving closer to the edge of the counter and tightening his legs around Warrick's waist.

His lover suddenly seemed to realize something, and twisted one of his arms around to reach into his back pocket, drawing out a half-empty tube of lube.

David, flushed, blinked at him confusedly when he held it up for him to see, and finally realized he had been played.

He scowled, pinching his shoulder.

"I should hop down this thing and leave you here to the helpful assistance of your right hand," he said, accusingly, "but as I have a mild interest in taking things to completion, I'll just let it go... for now."

Warrick's lustful grin never wavered, rather, it only grew bigger as he squirted out some of the lube on his fingers and slowly pushed them into Dave, sucking on his earlobe when he gave out a moan and dropped his head, trying to move onto them, fingers digging into Warrick's back.

"... a _mild interest_?" he breathed into his ear, and Dave grasped his shoulders tight, warningly, at which Warrick only snorted back an amused puff of air, "ready?"

David nodded his head and decided he had absolutely no idea of what to do to help with this, but relaxing and leaning back to shift his hips a bit sounded good enough.

Warrick ended up lifting his hips as he pushed into him in one slow thrust, bending his head to kiss his lips and then chin when Dave arched into him slightly.

"Wouldn't it have been easier the other way around, you sex-genius?" he gritted his teeth, trying to hold in a moan when Warrick withdrew a bit and drove back in sharply.

"Later. Now, shush, Dave," he dismissed him warmly, dismissing any come-back David might have by starting to fuck him in a steady rythm.

"Touch yourself," he whispered, touching his forehead to Dave's, and dazely looked down as one of his lover's arms sneaked free from around his neck, the other still supporting him, and his hand curled into a fist around his cock, running his thumb over the tip and pumping it fast, slowing down when he was about to come.

David looked up into Warrick's eyes, sweaty, panting, high-strung, and turned his head a bit to the side as he pressed his lips together tightly, his whole body tensing up, and came, a whimper muffled in his throat.

"Louder, louder," his lover whispered hotly in his ear, quickening his thrusts to the point it was probably hurting both of them, and gasped in the juncture of David's neck, mouth lacing onto the skin there, hands tightening on his hips locking him into position as he followed him over the edge.

Dave cradled him tiredly, but still urged him up as soon as he stopped seeing blank spots behind his eyelids.

"Up, fuck, the fucking edge's killing my back," he let out a pained groan, trying to push up with his hips.

"Ok, ok," Warrick stood back, his cock sliding out of Dave as he helped him sit on the sink.

"Ouch!" Dave bounced back against him and finally got upright, his left arm still around Warrick's neck, panting, "that... was one of the stupidest ideas you had-- so far," he growled, without moving his head from where it rested on his lover's chest, "next time we see if you like it, big shot."

Warrick laughed, rubbing his back and dragging him backwards until he could lean on the table. He pulled him close to stand between his legs, kissing him at his own leisured pace.

"And I know you have a kink for sinks, anyway," he grinned.

David shot him an incredulous look, gaping.

"I do not!" he exclaimed, outraged, Warrick's hands preventing him from stepping back when he tried to.

"David," he looked at him, pointedly, "you asked me out by saying I should get on my hands and knees while tinkering with a sink."

"I was trying to *fix* it!" he howled, miffed, and glared when Warrick laughed, nodding his head.

"Sure, sure, I can see how stuck pipes can give people hard-ons. Sure," he smirked, teasing him, "so, next time, we trying the table?"

 

 

 

~fin


End file.
